Magnus and the Mole Man
by Msynergy
Summary: Between Magnus and the Mole-Man, Will has had a long night.


_Magnus and the Mole-Man_

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

**Author's Note:** No idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

"Magnus, watch out!"

The breath leaves his chest as their bodies collide, but it's a small price to pay as the claws that had been aimed for his boss' head swooshed harmlessly overhead.

A simple bag and tag she'd said, he really should know better by now.

When it came to Magnus, nothing was ever simple.

They manage to land with only minor injury, but it's as he rolls off of her that he feels a clawed paw wrap around his leg and pull hard, each point digging in like five large knives.

"Magnus!"

It's all he manages to shout before being dragged off, his hands fumbling for the holstered gun on his thigh as rock and dirt pummel his body.

She'd said no live ammunition unless absolutely necessary.

Being dragged down a dark, Abnormal mole-made tunnel definitely qualified in his desperate mind.

Finally he managed to unclip his weapon, quickly turning off the safety and firing several rounds into the massive furry arm attached to the paw still dragging him.

The effect is instantaneous, as the creature roars in pain and releases his leg. The problem is that when it does all its sharp edges come out of his flesh as well, and he nearly screams in pain right along with the Abnormal.

It's all he can do to drag himself away from the wailing beast, but what he can manage isn't nearly far enough as he scrambles in the dark only to have the mole-man hybrid grab him again by the leg.

He does scream this time, but a ray of light and the sound of gunshots, shots not from his gun, drown it out.

And just like that it's over, at least the fighting for his life part anyway.

"Will! Don't move; you're losing a lot blood. Just be still, we'll have you out of here as soon as Henry tracks us down. I don't want to get us more lost than we already are. I should have known it would try to lead us further in; this is its main territory after all."

He groaned, but whether because of the pain or the fact that Magnus had moved to cradle his head in her lap after checking and applying a tourniquet to his leg as she rambled on he couldn't be sure.

"Says the woman who said we could handle this one on our own."

He can't help but rib her a little bit, even in his current state. It's a means to distract her from the guilt he has no doubt she is already feeling as well as his own pain.

"There was no reason to believe that it would become so violent so quickly, mole humanoid species are usually quiet races, with little if ever any interaction with the world above. What forced this one above ground is beyond my knowledge for the moment."

"Well, this one was pissed, just so you know."

Thanks to the beam of her flashlight he knows she gives him a sour look for that one, but her hand also starts to move itself through his hair so he can't really complain.

"I'll be performing an autopsy once we're back at the Sanctuary."

"Hope you don't mind if I bow out, think I've had my fill of this Abnormal for a lifetime."

She manages a small smile for him, still running her fingers through his hair. But something in her gaze shifts, and if it's for his comfort or her's now, he can't be sure. His hand trembles as he raises it up to still her own hand, but he ignores the weakness.

"Magnus?"

"You saved me Will, and you opened yourself up to attack because of it. Just…don't do it again."

"I won't make any promises."

She shakes her head at that, long dark curls hiding her face as she looks away from him.

"Magnus-"

He found it hard to believe that she could be so shaken by such a "normal" event in their lives, but then, Magnus was nothing if not unpredictable.

"I'm fine," she states with a blank face as she looks back at him, and just like that whatever crack there might have been in her armor was gone. Sealed by sheer fortitude of will, as he'd only ever witnessed in her.

And before he can say anything else to the contrary, Henry's voice fills the air around them.

"Hey guys! Rough night, huh?"

"Henry, there you are! I trust you have a map out of this labyrinth?"

"Yup. Need any help?" he frowned, gesturing to Will.

"No, I have him. Come Will, I daresay our soiree in the dark is done for tonight."

He smiles despite himself at her humor, but the smile quickly turns into a grimace as she helps him to his feet.

Moving his arm to rest across her shoulders, she holds onto it with one hand while the other wraps around his waist, supporting him as they start to walk by the light of Henry's flashlight.

"Henry, once we surface and Will is tended to we'll need to retrieve the body."

"Got it, Doc. Kate and the Big Guy should be back from their pick-up by now, I'll call them as soon as we get out of here."

He would normally be throwing in his usual cheeky remark, but just then it's all he can do not to whimper with each step.

Nevertheless, he feels her arm around him tighten, her voice so soft only he can hear.

"Lean on me, Will."

It's not a suggestion, and he does as she says before his pride can get in the way, said pride somewhat satiated by the feeling of warm curves pressing into his side as they move along.

"Thanks," he manages to smile through gritted teeth, turning to face her without realizing just how close their faces are.

She turns to reply at the same time and they're practically nose-to-nose.

But she simply smiles back, her hand squeezing his where it rests on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, and thank you too."

It's so fast and the tunnel's so dark he can't be certain, but he would swear that she pressed the lightest of kisses to his lips before turning back.


End file.
